


After The Battle

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin Creevey Lives, Family, Fix-It, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Wasn't intended as humor but humor, Why would you only kill off one twin??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Yes it's another Fred didn't die story. I saved Colin too.





	After The Battle

Everyone is back in the school in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Katie, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, and Molly, are all grouped together looking subdued, especially George and Percy.

Professor McGonagall stands up and everyone falls silent. “Today, we have won and lost at once,” she begins. “We have won by defeating Voldemort,” everyone jumps and then laughs nervously, as the professor continues, “we have however won at a price; we lost a number of good men and women during the fight.” She stops to wipe her eyes and resumes her speech. “I propose a toast the brave witches and wizards who were lost out there. To Nemphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and their son Teddy, who will never know his parents.” “To Tonks, Lupin, and Teddy,” everyone echoes. “To Colin Creevy who died too young,” “To Colin Creevy,” echoes the crowd, several of them leaning over to comfort Dennis. “And,” Professor McGonagall adds with a look at the Weaslys and their group, “to Fred Weasly, he had a wonderful life ahead of him, but gave it up for our fight. ‘There is no light without the dark.’ To Fred Weasly and his grieving family.” “To Fred Weasly,” echoes throughout the halls.

As everyone dries their eyes, they hear a voice coming from the direction of the Entrance Hall, “Did someone say my name?” Everyone turns and looks in the direction of the voice. “Fred!!!! He’s alive!!!!” Everyone jumps to their feet, and runs to hug him; Percy gets there first with George right at his heels. Both fling their arms around their brother. They are followed immediately by: Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Hermione, and Harry. Then Angelina pushes her way through the others, throws her arms around Fred, and kisses him. When he’s able to talk again, Fred says, “Colin and I were wondering why we woke up in a room of um, bodies.” “Colin?” Dennis yells, “He’s all right too?” and Colin walks in. The next thing anyone knows everyone is hugging and laughing and crying and yelling all at once.

And they all live happily ever after.


End file.
